Qiang Empire
History Succeeding the Tang Dynasty, the Qiang Empire (Also, sometimes referred to simply as the Qiang Dynasty) is still headed by the same family, though a new Emperor recently took the throne. Economy The large land produces much trade, though it remains strongly agricultural. It has an above decent economy. Resources As a large part of the Empire is used for farms, there is plenty of food, especially rice. In addition, gunpowder is produced, and sold, though in lesser amounts as to remain a major power in the area by limiting other nations' ranged firepower. In addition, tea leaves are occasionally used as gifts, and traded within and out of the Empire. Jade and Ceramics are more commonly employed as presents, due to their value. From the Japanese portion of the Empire, rice wine, otherwise known as Sake is an important asset. Trade The Empire is sending envoys to both the Grand Road Nation and the Xinhan. Herbs The Qiang Empire uses herbs to both treat patients and as poisons. Military The Qiang Empire has quite a large military, with approximately 500,000 land soldiers and 300,000 navy troops. Land Troops The Qiang Empire's land troops are split into two categories: the infantry and the cavalry. Infantry Among the infantry, there are the traditional hand to hand fighters, armed with armor and a variety of weapons. The weapons all fall under the following categories: Short Swords, such as Jian''s Long Swords, such as ''Changdao''s Polearms, such as ''Guan Dao''s, though these are less used by the infantry and more by the cavalry. Roped/Chained, such as ''Shuangjie Gun (Also known in Japan as Nunchakus) Projectile, such as Nu's Handheld, such as ''Emeici''s In addition, newly created gunpowder weapons created are used, though as they are difficult to create, as well as being not very reliable, only a small group of infantry members use such weapons. Bing(兵) The regular Qiang Empire soldier, these are the lowest ranking forces. The name literally means 'soldier'. Japanese Soldiers When the Qiang Empire took Southern Japan, they also found their warriors. Now, the forces work together under the banner of the Qiang. Though the Samurai and the Ninjas were against eachother, the Qiang rule caused them to make amends. Albeit their newfound alliance, the Samurai still view the Ninja's lack of honor unsettling, and the Ninja view the Samurai's feelings of honor with disdain. Samurai The Samurai are extremely well trained and educated warriors. In their arsenal, they wield several deadly weapons, and the deadliest of them all, their minds. Utilizing brillant battle tactics, Samurai are able to turn the tides of battle in mere minutes. They follow the code of bushido, and are extremely honorable. Ninja The Japanese Ninja are the other deadly force coming from Japan. Their skill in stealth and deception are legendary, as well as their extremely large stock of weapons, which allow them to be extremely vertasile and useful in nearly any situation. Cavalry Cavalry, or soldiers mounted on horses, are one of the Qiang Empire's strongest forces. They are well known for being able to turn a battle around due to their mobility and ferocity. Most cavalry soldiers utilize long weapons, such as weapons falling under the polearm category. In addition, there are cavalry units who use bows, and are able to gallop across a battlefield and place arrows into enemies bodies then retreating before counter attacks may be launched. Navy The Qiang Empire also has a powerful navy, with approximately 75,000 various ships, not counting transport nor passenger ships. Technology Unique Technology Metal Bows, completed on May 2nd, 970. Research The Qiang Empire is working on two simultanious projects: The first is to modify a ninja smoke bomb to contain gunpowder and to explode upon impact or after a certain time. The other is to load one of these onto a Lian Nu. This technology would eventually create a unit which shot several exploding arrows a second. Category:The Golden Age